my little night-pegasus
by DovahkiinNightShift
Summary: NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one: sleepiness and reasons of appearing. (a/n, this story is a little different to normal mlp fics, I am just replacing Luna with her gender-bent version, lord Artemis, every-pony else aren't gender-swapped. I had this story in my head shortly after the idea for the alidragon came up, and I just had to write the idea down, I hope you like this fic!)**

***Emily's p.o.v***

_how did I end up here, you ask?, well I had been having a nice day, until someone decides to just come up and shoot people, right in the middle of assembly, too. apparently it was some stupid idiots idea to go crazy and attack a school while it was crawling with guards for the presidents visit, I mean, what a idiotic idea, anyway, i am getting off-track, so, I had been chosen to give the president a gift bag, and when I had given it to them, I looked at the roof, and my eyes widened, and I turned to the president to warn them, but it was too late, the sniper had already shot, at the last second, I pushed the president out of the way getting shot with the bullet instead. everyone's eyes widened, and the president looked over at me, spoke,' are you alright, where did the bullet hit you' I was too weak to answer, so I weakly lifted my arm and pointed to where my heart would be, and weakly smiled at them, feeling blackness creeping at my vision, I said one last thing before blackness took over' tell my family that I am happy for them raising me, and I had a very happy life' as soon as I finished saying that, I blacked out. apparently celestia thought my sacrifice was 'selfless' so she brought me to this world, and gave me wings!, now you are probably thinking 'hey did celestia make her a Pegasus?' no, she didn't, she only gave me working wings to fly with, and sent me with twilight to help her learn the magic of friendship! and this is where the story starts._

* * *

**we had just gotten everything ready and checked for the summer sun celebration,and now we were waiting for celestia to come was supposed to be here a few minutes ago, but she didn't turn up when she was supposed to." miss Twilight, how long until princess celestia is here?" I asked. Twilight looked at me,then back to the stage." I am pretty sure that she will be here soon, Emily" as soon as she said that, a swirling blue-black mist came descending down onto the stage, forming into night-terror moon, princess Celestias younger brother. he looked around, then shouted** " **I HAVE RETURNED FOOLISH PONIES! AND NOW NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!" **** everyone starts running around, screaming. Twilight and I run towards the door, when I am about to leave, I turn around and look straight at night-terror moon, catching his eye, I give him a sad look, and his eyes widen, and a blush comes across his face. I then run out the door after Twilight. ~time skip~ Twilight had gathered the others and we were now standing in-front of the royal pony siblings castle ruins. we enter, immediately seeing the dark form of night-terror moon standing there, looking at the element stones . the others started running towards him,and everything was blur from then on. when I came back into focus, the element stones started glowing and the 6 pony's started floating, light was shining from Twilight, and the other 5 got necklaces responding to their respective element. the elements shot a beam of rainbow light at night-terror moon, ultimately returning him to his old form, prince Artemis. celestia appeared, effectively startling me, causing me to let out a shriek, making all heads turn towards me. I blush heavily, mumbling out a sorry."sorry, celestia appearing scared me." Artemis looks at celestia, then runs up to her and starts crying and saying `sorry` over and over again.~time skip~ a week later, life had returned to it's somewhat normal state. a letter had come to us courtesy of spikes fire-breath from celestia stating she wanted me to come stay in canterlot for a couple weeks because prince Artemis ` wants to befriend the one with Pegasus wings`. while Twilight was running around packing some things for my trip,i.e a few changes of clothes and stuff, I was packing a modified saddlebag with books and snacks to eat on the way to canterlot on the train, which would take a whole day. since I was invited to come to canterlot, celestia had already paid for the trip, and also alerted the train station to my arrival, where a escort would take me to the castle. once we got to the station to see me off, Twilight put a hoof on my arm, " Emily, be careful in canterlot, okay?" I nodded, then leaned down and hugged her, to which she hugged back, then I was on my way. during the train ride, a mare and her young filly sat beside me, I struck up a conversation with the mare.' um, hi my names Emily, whats yours miss?" I asked her. she looked at me, took in my appearance, then replied. " my name is flower bloom and this is rose bud, my daughter" I nodded, and took in the flower blooms appearance, she had a light pink coat with light brown mane and tail, while rose bud had a very light pink coat with very light brown mane and tail. soon the train came to a stop at a town near canterlot, and flower bloom and rose bud said goodbye and exited the train, and I was left alone again for the rest of the ride. a couple hours later, we came to a stop at canterlot station, where i departed and met up with some guard ponies who led me to a carriage and we were off. when we got to the castle, we passed a checkpoint and we proceeded to get off the carriage and to the castle. when we got there, I was escorted to the throne room, where the guards promptly told me to go inside, then walked away. I nervously knocked on the door, which promptly opened leaving me standing there, looking at the two monarchs who ruled equestria. I walked up to them, then bowed to them. when I rose, I saw a look of confusion come across celestias face, which disappeared when she glanced at Artemis, who had a look of respect on his face. Celestia spoke first." Emily, you have arrived, I hope your journey was comfortable?" she asked me. I said it was OK, she nodded and then we got down to me being here, I was to teach Artemis things about the world, and how it changed while he was gone. we were walking through the gardens, Artemis was asking questions.(A=Artemis, E=Emily)**

**A: how long is the average lifespan for ponies now?**

**E: I don't know, but iv'e seen some pretty old ponies around, but I didn't ask them their age,how long did ponies live when you were young?**

**A: we would say about 20 years.**

**E: where I come from, people can live up to 100 years old, if their lucky.**

**A: that's a long time.**

**And the questions continued.**

**Meanwhile in ponyville, the mane 6 had gathered in Twilight's library to talk to her about the recent departure of Emily to canterlot, rarity wanted to know why, and the others were wondering too. " well girls, Emily was called to canterlot to help prince Artemis integrate into society and teach him about her world and ours" the others were surprised, until Rarity asked, "why didn't she ask you, Twilight?" Twilight said she didn't know, then they all had dinner, then went to bed.**

* * *

**OMAKE: Dinner.**

**Emily and Artemis had talked for awhile, until a guard came and informed them that it was time for Dinner. the went to the Dining hall where celestia waited for the. when they were seated, the servants brought out the Dinner, which was salad and a dessert of cake, which Artemis peered at for a minute until Emily commented that it wouldn't attack him, a comment that made celestia laugh out loud and for Artemis to blush.**

* * *

**(a/n, I really hope you like this new story i'm writing, but I have a favor to ask, could someone hive me tips for writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two: crash and burn.**

**A few weeks later, I was awoken by Artemis knocking on my door. last night we had talked and walked through the gardens again at night. I had commented that the sky was beautiful at night, which got a happily whispered `yes!` from Artemis, which he thought I didn't hear,but when I commented that I did hear him, he blushed and looked the other way while whistling innocently. I had laughed, then promptly yawned and told him that I was tired and wanted to got to bed. he had escorted me to my room, where I had promptly passed out. the last thing I had remembered was blankets covering me. after I had gotten up, I went to the door and opened it. " Good morning Artemis, Is It time for breakfast?" I asked. Artemis nodded, "yes, we should head down there and eat, we have a long day ahead of you teaching me about the land" I nodded, we then proceeded to the dining hall, where Celestia was waiting for us. after breakfast, we went to the library while Celestia took care of the important documents.****while in the library, Artemis asked me a question I was hoping to avoid. "can you fly?" I was effectively startled and nearly fell off my chair, if it wasn't for his magic catching me in-time, then setting me upright. Artemis spoke again with a slight teasing tone,"you cant fly, can you?" I nodded, embarrassed." I never had the time to learn" he nodded, then spoke, " I could teach you if you want, a trade, I teach you to fly, you teach me of the world?" I had to admit, that was a good offer, so I accepted." sure, that sounds fair to me, Artemis." we went to the garden to start my flying lessons. Artemis explained to me the basics of flying, how to properly take-off and land. after awhile, Artemis decided that I could try flying now. I got ready, my wings out, and then pushed off with a strong flap of my wings, surprisingly, taking-off came easy for me, but landing didn't. I had flown up high, not too high, when a strong gust of wind caught my wings, making me veer dangerously off-course, and plummet to the ground. Artemis tried catching up to me, but he wasn't fast enough, and when I was nearing the ground, I saw Celestia looking up at me,and I realized that I was heading straight for her, and if I didn't move, I would crash into her. I moved out of the way quickly, by that time, I was to close tot the ground to try and stop myself from crashing, and suddenly I started going faster, then there was a booming sound, and I crashed into the ground in an explosion of fire, knocking me out.**

* * *

**when I came to, I was in a hospital bed, with a drip in my arm, but I could only see out of one eye for some reason. I looked beside me, and saw Artemis sleeping in a chair. I sat up, wincing in slight pain, and poked him. he awoke with a start, then stared at me. I was getting a little creep-ed out at the staring, so I spoke. "uh,so what happened?" I was suddenly enveloped in a hug by Artemis, who was crying and saying `your alive` over and over. I had a confused look on my face, so I asked, louder this time, "what happened?!" Artemis stopped hugging me and pulled back, then spoke. "you almost died from that crash Emily, if the medics hadn't gotten there in time, you would've died" I was shocked, Artemis almost started to cry again, so I hugged him again, and he buried his head in my hair. when we stopped hugging, Artemis wasn't crying anymore. a minute later, a knock on the door was heard, along with various voices that I suspected belonged to the mane 6. my suspicions were confirmed when they came rushing in, followed by a slightly worried Celestia. when they got to my bed, Twilight immediately started crying upon seeing me, along with the others, Rarity had a horrified look on her face, and spike fainted. I looked at them weirdly. "is something wrong with my face guys?" I asked. they all looked at each other, then Celestia said some thing that shocked me. "when you crashed, your right eye was badly damaged, so we had to repair it as best we could, but you might not be able to see for a couple of months,Emily" I nodded, "oh" was all I said."was there anything else that happened?" I asked a minute later. Celestia spoke again. " we looked for magical recesses in the area, we came to a conclusion that the wind was non-natural, and intended to hit you or Artemis" now THAT was a surprise, my shock must have shown on my face because Artemis spoke. "we stationed some Pegasus guards around the castle to look for anypony trying to fly in unnoticed" that calmed me down. we talked for awhile, before It was time for my rest. a few days later, I was discharged from the hospital, with strict orders from the doctor to not fly, run or even attempt to open my right eye. we headed back to ponyville, where we were promptly bombarded with questions from the townsfolk, who had heard the explosion and seen the fiery blast. when the CMC saw me, they immediately ran up to me, asking if I was okay, to which I replied annoyed "*bleep* no, do I look okay to you?!" I shouted the last part, waving my arms around, drawing attention to me. I had been annoyed for the past few days, not being able to move from my room, and I just wanted some time to myself, that's why I shouted. everyponys heads turned towards me, but their eyes widened when they saw my look, stance and `killer intent` aura, which had manifested into black mist outlining my body. the CMC backed up quickly, running and hiding behind applejack. I looked around, a low growl erupting from my throat. everyone took a step back, and Twilight furiously scribbled something on a scroll, and I lunged at her, snarling. spike immediately blew flames over it sending it to Celestia. I roared at them when they tried to come towards me, my nails sharpened themselves into claws,and my teeth sharpened into points, I then lunged at the closest pony to me, which happened to be rainbow-dash.*3rd person p.o.v* they saw the fear in the rainbow maned Pegasus's eyes, they had never seen her scared before, the monster, which had been their friend Emily, was now a raging monster. Emily roared in rainbow dashes face before lifting a clawed hand to strike her. acting quickly, Twilight put spike on the ground and quickly levitated the monster off the ground, which then proved to be a challenge because the black mist that covered her body was resisting her magic. acting fast, other unicorns present used their magic to try and hold down the monster. suddenly,princess Celestia and prince Artemis arrived with some unicorn and Pegasus guards in a burst of magic, and the unicorns immediately added their magic to the barrier holding down the monster. when Artemis saw who was the monster, his eyes widened, and he turns to his sister."sister!, is that Emily under that shield?" Celestia looked closer, and her eyes widened too. "it is, we must find out what happened here" Celestia and Artemis walked over to applejack and the others, their Pegasus guards following. "what happened, we got a letter from Twilight that a monster had appeared in ponyville, and we came here to find Emily being held down by magic! What happened?" applejack turned her terrified gaze towards the two monarchs."well, when we arrived back here, we were swarmed-" a loud roar was heard, making heads towards the source, the black mist had gotten denser, making more unicorns add their magic, applejack continued"-by lots of ponies, and the CMC ran up to Emily, and started to talk to her, she seemed fine, until she suddenly shouted and this happened, she turned into this monster" applejack concluded. *Emily's p.o.v* I was scared, scared because over the past weeks, I had had increasingly horrible nightmares, of everyone leaving me, and saying that I was a monster. but after hearing applejack say that, I finally snapped, and the black mist cutoff the magic, freeing me, and I stood up, and my eyes turned towards applejack."YOU THINK I AM A MONSTER, DO YOU! WELL ITS TRUE! EVERYPONY THINKS THIS, HUH!" I shouted, but was only met with screams of horror from the unicorns,who had seen a nightmarish scene projected from my mind. when every-pony else saw the unicorns scream, they looked at me with fear. I was getting angrier by the second and the mysterious black mist swirled around my body, making me transform into a truly horrifying monster, with my arms becoming sharp blades of destruction, and my wings becoming sharp as steel. I glanced around and saw Artemis, looking at me with a sad look, which morphed into one of recognition. *3rd person p.o.v.* Artemis turned towards Celestia."I know whats wrong, she let her negative thoughts cloud her mind, and I sense she had nightmares like I did before I became night-terror moon, sister" Celestia looked at her younger brother,and nodded," do you know a way besides me sending her to the moon which could help?" she asked her brother. Artemis nodded, and voiced his idea."I need you to hold down Emily while I walk up to her and try and calm her down" Celestia nodded, and used her magic to hold Emily down.*Artemis's p.o.v* I walked up to Emily carefully,when I got close to her, I saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. "Emily, whats wrong, please tell me" I pleaded,with tears in my eyes. she looked at me,"they...monsters...nightmares...they...hate...me" are the words I can hear, before her eyes rollback into her head, and her breathing went shallow. I immediately signalled Celestia to stop holding Emily down. Sister walked up to me."what did she say?" Celestia asked.I wasn't looking at her, I was looking at applejack, I stormed up to her, lifted her with my magic, then shoutedin her face with fury,"look at what you've done, if it wasn't for your element, I would have destroyed you already!" I then put her down, then went over to Emily and picked her up with my magic. When she was on my back, I turned around, and looked at the civilians and Celestias guards."I believe it's time to go back to canterlot, I am very sorry for what happened here today, applejack, I am sorry for hurting you, I will be taking Emily back to the hospital to find out what happened" I said, then teleported to the hospital in canterlot, when she was safely in a room, I retired to my room to think about what happened today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three: nightmares and massive fluff.**

** *Emily's p.o.v***

**when I woke up, I was in a room furnished with bookshelves, but what stood out the most was that there were a bunch of locks on the door. " well at least I don't have to worry about people coming in and scaring me" I said. "well then you wont have to worry about that,Emily" I heard someone say from behind me. "AAAHHHH!" I scream, then turn around to see who spoke. It was Artemis, I sighed and sat up in the bed, Artemis walked up to me, and sat on a chair at the side of my bed. "are you feeling okay, Emily?" I sighed, and looked down. "not really, I've been having really horrid dreams these past few days" Artemis looked surprised at the statement, then he spoke."I could perform a magical scan to see what the dreams are about?" he asked. I nodded, then his horn lit up. when a few minutes had passed, he pulled his horn back from my forehead. "your dreams are quite bad, but I suspect that they are magic induced, to make you go crazy and attack, therefor making everypony think you are dangerous, making them want to drive you away from them" I was shocked, but who would want to drive me away from everyone?.I had apparently voiced my thoughts, because Artemis spoke again."well, from the breakdown you had, which I suspect was also magic induced,it was a combination of stress from the nightmares and stress from everything that has happened over these past few months" he said. "oh" was all I could say. Artemis got up off the chair and came over to the bed, hugging me and nuzzling his face into my hair."but I am glad you are okay, I don't know what would happened if I ever lost you, Emily" he say's still hugging me. I hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back."it's okay Artemis, I don't think I am going anywhere for a while, not while your here" I say softly. a few seconds later, we hear a soft chuckle sounding from the door, we break apart and turn towards the door, to see celestia standing there."this is cute" is all she say's, before walking back out the door, closing it behind her. me and Artemis turn towards each other,blushing immensely. "uh, that was awkward,he-he" Artemis say's. I nod, agreeing with him silently. Suddenly I got an idea."hey, we could play a prank on celestia as revenge for making us feel awkward?" I ask gets a childish grin, nodding rapidly."yes! we must play a prank as revenge for making us feel awkward!" he exclaims, conjuring up a notepad and pen to write down ideas. after awhile, we decided to place a bucket of glue over the throne room doors, then when she would walk in, she would be covered with glue, then we would jump out and throw feathers at her, making the feathers stick to the had set the prank up, now we just had to wait. some servants were in on it, we had given them some extra free time if they didn't mention this to celestia. we heard her walking down the hall with one of her advisers, we saw the door open, then*SPLASH!*, celestia was covered in glue, we jumped out, throwing the feathers at her, shouting"surprise!" now she was covered in glue and feathers, we ran off quickly, behind us we could hear celestia spluttering and shouting at us to get back there and get some punishment. we had ran all the way into the gardens, stopping to catch our breaths and sitting down on the grass."that was fun wasn't it Artemis?" I say, still panting slightly."yeah, we shouldn't do that again for awhile though, celestia won't like that" he say's. we sigh in unison, looking at the sky, feeling the sun on our faces, the wind in our hair/manes,I didn't notice Artemis sitting closer to me until he wraps one of his wings around me, my wings being folded against my back, it was warm, and I subconsciously snuggled into Artemis's side for warmth.*Artemis's p.o.v* I felt Emily snuggle into my side, her breathing falling into a steady rhythm ,she was asleep, my wing wrapped around her side, I slowly layed down, Emily turning and snuggling into my chest, I put my head down onto the grass next to her head, I looked at her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, the sun hitting her face softly, making her look like an angel, I must admit to myself, I have a crush on her, but she wouldn't like me that way, we are two different species, but for now, these moments we share together are the most precious things that I will ever remember. I wrap my other wing around her, encasing her in my wings,she subconsciously moved closer to me, I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on my body, lulling me into sleep.*Celestia'S P.O.V* After I had cleaned up from the prank Artemis and Emily had pulled, I went to look for them, intending to scold them for their actions. I went to the gardens, I knew they were there because my adviser had told me that they had ran off towards there. I searched through the gardens,eventually coming across a very cute sight,Artemis and Emily had fallen asleep in the sun, cuddled up together, Artemis's wings around Emily, probably for protection from the suns ray's. I went back to the castle, I wasn't going to bother them anymore, they probably played the prank to relieve stress from the past few days. one of my servants stopped me on my way back to the throne room."princess celestia,where is the young prince and his friend, if you don't mind me asking,princess" I looked at my servant, a small smile on my face."oh, they are in the gardens, tell everyone to not go in there for the rest of the day, please" my servant nods, scurrying off to tell the other servant's my orders. I needed to figure out who has been messing with little brothers crush, yes, he told me about his crush on Emily, but his doubt's that she wouldn't like him back because they were different species, and his other worry that if they did get together, that Emily would die of old age or disease. I was working on a spell to turn Emily into an alicorn,but she can change freely from human to pony, I think this would be a perfect gift for them, now to figure out how to to convert a humans frame to a pony's...**

* * *

**(a/n, hi guy's! so this chapter, we had Artemis and Emily playing a prank on celestia! and there was fluff, also, who could be messing with Emily? find out in the next chapter of my little night Pegasus!**


End file.
